Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs
"Tell It to the Frogs" is the third episode of season one of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead. The episode was directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton with a script written by Charles H. Eglee, Jack LoGiudice and Frank Darabont based on a story treatment written by Eglee and LoGiudice. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 14th, 2010 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Rick Grimes and the others leave Atlanta, stranding Merle Dixon to the roof of the shopping center. Arriving back at the rock quarry campsite, Rick is reunited with his wife Lori, and his son, Carl. A member of the group, Daryl Dixon, is outraged to discover that they left his brother, Merle, to die. They make plans to return to the city. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode had a viewership of 5.07 million people on its initial broadcast. * This episode is included on disc one of The Walking Dead: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. It is also included on The Walking Dead: The Complete First Season 3-disc Special Edition DVD and Blu-ray. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FOX on November 19th, 2010. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Tell It to the Frogs"; Episode Info. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton. Her next episode is "What Lies Ahead" in season two. * This is the first, and to date, only episode of The Walking Dead co-written by Charles H. Eglee. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead co-written by Jack LoGiudice. It is his only episode from season one as a writer. * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead co-written by Frank Darabont. He previously wrote the script for "Days Gone Bye" and "Guts". His next episode is the season finale, "TS-19". Darabont writes five episodes of the series in total. * First appearance of the Peletier family, which consists of Ed Peletier, his wife Carol Peletier and their daughter Sophia. All three of them are from the comic book series, though Ed is referred to only in flashback, having taken his own life at the onset of the zombie outbreak. * This is the first appearance of Daryl Dixon. Daryl will remain a supporting character throughout the series. * The scene where Shane Walsh is teaching Carl Grimes how to catch frogs was shot at the Bellwood Quarry in Atlanta, Georgia. * Gregory Nicotero is a special effects supervisor on The Walking Dead, and is the man responsible for all of the gruesome zombie effects. In this episode, Nicotero plays the part of a walker eating the dead deer in the woods. He will also play a walker that bites a member of the group in "Vatos". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a line of dialogue spoken by Lori Grimes to Shane following an argument. * Events from this episode correspond to events from issue #2 of The Walking Dead comic book series by Image Comics. However, Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon and T-Dog do not appear in the comic. Quotes * Rick Grimes: I found you both, I knew I would. * Lori Grimes: You're getting cocky now, a little bit. * Rick Grimes: No, no I knew. Walking in to our home, finding an empty house, both of you gone. * Lori Grimes: I'm so sorry. * Rick Grimes: I knew you were alive. * Lori Grimes: How? * Rick Grimes The photos were gone, all our family albums. I told you so. * Lori Grimes: Now you're getting cocky, huh? A lot. .... * Shane Walsh: Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon? * Daryl Dixon: Hey, choose your words more carefully. * Shane Walsh: No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant. .... * Shane Walsh: So now you're gonna risk three men? * T-Dog: Four. * Daryl Dixon: My day just gets better and better. * T-Dog: You see anybody else here stepping up, to save your brother's cracker ass? * Daryl Dixon: Why you? * T-Dog You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language. .... * Rick Grimes: Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented, fear, confusion, all those things. But disoriented comes closest. * Dale Horvath: Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short. * Rick Grimes: I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life, put somewhere else. For a while thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever. * Carl Grimes: Mom said you died. * Rick Grimes: She had every reason to believe that, don't you ever doubt it. * Lori Grimes: When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital they were going to medivac you and the other patients to Atlanta and it never happened. * Rick Grimes: Well I'm not surprised, after Atlanta fell, and from the look of that hospital it got over run. * Shane Walsh: Looks don't deceive. I barely got them out. You know... * Rick Grimes: I can't tell you how grateful I am to you Shane. Can't begin to express it. * Dale Horvath: There go those words falling short again, paltry things. .... * Rick Grimes: I would like to have a calm discussion on this topic. You think we can manage that? You think we can manage that? What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work or play well with others. .... * Carol Peletier: I do miss my Maytag. * Jacqui: I miss my coffee maker, with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey. * Andrea: I miss my Benz. My sat-nav. * Amy: My computer. Texting. * Andrea: I miss my vibrator. * Carol Peletier: Me too. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Charles H. Eglee - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Frank Darabont - Executive producer * David Boyd, A.S.C. - Director of photography * Gregory Melton - Production designer * Hunter M. Via - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer * Greg Nicotero - Consulting producer * Adam Fierro - Consulting producer * Jack LoGiudice - Co-executive producer * Tom Luse - Producer * Denise Huth - Producer * Skip Schoolnik - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * References Keywords Atlanta | Axe | Dale Horvath's RV | Dead animals | Decapitation | Deer | Eye injuries | Frogs | Georgia | Pitchfork | Rock quarry campsite | Severed hand | Severed head | Smoking | Zombies Category:2010/Episodes Category:November, 2010/Episodes